Peach Tarts
by pastryprincess
Summary: A quick fanfic of Sarah needing a willing taste tester and a Goblin King eager to comply.


This is my first Labyrinth fanfic. Pretty much a result of late night inspiration thrown together. Now that I look at it, sounded better with lack of sleep :P. Kind of cheesy but hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shortly after safely returning from the Labyrinth with Toby, Sarah apologized to her stepmother, Karen, about her childish behavior and the two quickly started to form a mother-daughter bond. Sarah soon realized how foolish she was to immediately block Karen as ever being part of her family. One of the first things she learned about her stepmother was that the woman knew how to bake some amazing desserts! From crème brulee to pies, Sarah spent hours in the kitchen with her learning all her secrets to making magical delicacies.<p>

"It's good to see you so eager to learn how to bake Sarah." Karen would often say, "This will all come in handy in getting yourself your dream man. After all the best way to win a man's heart is through his stomach!" Sarah just laughed and waved her comments aside. She never realized she was being watched by a certain Fae with a wicked sweet tooth.

Sometimes Sarah thought maybe her whole ordeal in the Labyrinth had just been a crazy dream that it never happened. However there was that party in her room the night she defeated the Goblin King, she had to spend hours cleaning up afterwards. Then a couple months later she discovered some goblins playing hide-and-seek in her closet. Not long after that she woke up to Sir Didymus running across her pillow chasing after his "noble steed" Ambrosious. That kind of hammered the final nail in the coffin that the Labyrinth wasn't a dream. She knew they would always be there and in a way it was very comforting to her.

However now she was in a bit of a dilemma. She was asked by Karen to bake some peach tarts for the annual neighborhood bake sale. Usually the two would bake together but Karen had been put in charge of all the administrative duties for the event so she decided it would be a good chance for Sarah to show off her own baking skills. What Karen didn't know was that Sarah usually had a goblin or Hoggle tasting her masterpieces before presenting them to her family. The creatures of the Labyrinth all seemed to have an addiction to sweets. More often than not she had no problem in finding taste testers for her pastry concoctions but for some reason all of her Labyrinth companions had either quickly disappeared or politely declined trying any of her test batches of peach tarts. Frustrated with how things were going she sat at the kitchen counter with a large sigh.

"I wish there was someone to taste test my peach tarts."

A bright flash enveloped the small room forcing Sarah to shield her face and soon realize what she just said.

'_Oh crap did I really just summon HIM?'_

"Hello dear Sarah."

'_Yes, yes I did. Nice one Sarah.'_ She mentally slapped herself. Lowering her hands from her face she soon saw the charming figure of the Goblin King. He smirked at her bewildered expression.

"Umm…hello Goblin King."

She mentally slapped herself again. _'That was a pathetic response!'_ Personally she had nothing against him; she was the one to wish Toby away. In fact she was nothing but grateful for her experience running in the Labyrinth and meeting all her new friends. Straightening her posture she quickly regained her wits.

"You look well. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Isn't it obvious you silly girl? You said the right words and therefore summoned me." His smirk grew as he ran his gloved hand through his wild sandy hair. Though he seemed confident he also seemed rather distracted which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

'_Guess it is kind of awkward, it's been over 5 years since the Labyrinth. He looks exactly the same though.'_ Sarah quickly scanned the Goblin King before her. He still wore his loose white tunic and super tight pants… _'Focus Sarah!'_

"Yes but usually when I need a taste tester a goblin or one of my friends show up, why did they all seem to avoid me and you show up now?"

"Haven't you realized what you're asking them to taste?" When nothing but confusion answered him he continued. "It's because you made a confection with peaches precious."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You remember your little encounter with a peach in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, made me avoid peaches for a year after that." Sarah huffed in annoyance. "So what of it?"

"Peaches are a forbidden fruit in the Labyrinth. Only the Fae are allowed to eat it without consequence."

"Oh. I had no idea." Sarah finally understood why all her friends avoided tasting her peach tarts. Realizing where this was going she picked one up and gently offered it to her only willing taster.

"It may not be up to par but that's why I need an honest opinion so I can improve it. If you're still willing that is." He smiled as he received the tart and a blush started to spread over her cheeks.

'_Dammit so much for him having no power over me, darn hormones.'_

"Sooo what do you think?" She started getting nervous after a few moments passed with no response. He just stood very still, eyes closed as if he fell asleep standing up.

"Hello? Hello? Goblin King?" She started to panic. _'It couldn't have been THAT bad could it?'_

"I can hear you perfectly fine precious." He smirked eyes still closed. Sarah wanted to slap it right off but had great self restraint.

"Well would you please tell me what you think? I'm not sure if they're sweet enough or if maybe I should add some spice?"

'_Geez getting some feedback is harder than chasing Ambrosious around my room.'_

"I do believe it's perfect, nothing should be altered." He ate the rest of the tart slowly, savoring each bite.

"Really? Thanks Jareth!" She jumped up and hugged him startling the both of them. She quickly backed away.

"Um I'm sorry I just was so glad to hear that I didn't …" She was quickly cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her bringing her close to him again. "Jareth?" She stared at his broad chest, she was afraid to look up.

"You don't know how long I've yearned to hear you say my name without any malice." She pulled back a little so she could look at him sternly. His blue and green eyes reminded her of a forest, peaceful and serene.

"I've never truly held any hatred for you. It was my own foolishness that caused Toby to be taken away. If anything I'm really glad I did otherwise I'd still be a spoiled rotten child and would've never met the goblins, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo or you." She watched as his eyes grew and then softened with her words. "However I was hoping we could start over with proper introductions? I kind of hate how we started off." She heard him give a small laugh that sounded heavenly.

"As you wish precious." He took a step back and summoned a beautiful peach blossom hair ornament.

"Fair maiden I am Jareth, King of the goblins and lord of the Labyrinth. May I please have the honor of getting to know you better?" He bowed low and offered the hair piece towards her.

Looking at the hair piece Sarah had to giggle at the many meanings of the flower adorning it. Peach blossom, not only bearing the fruit to which connected Jareth and her together but the flower had it had its own powerful meanings: long life, generosity and bridal hope.

"Generous King Jareth I am Sarah Williams, champion of the Labyrinth. It would be an honor to know you and have you as my official taste tester." She smiled and lovingly wrapped her hands around his.


End file.
